


the surprise

by Rangerfan58



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the surprise

Well Sarah was in trouble and what was worse was that the only people with her at the moment were twelve soldiers still on medical leave and five officers three of which had minor wounds and all of them thought Sarah was an ordinary child

"what now?"

"how should I know officer one minute I was getting groceries the next this attack happened"

"ok so we have issues right now that need to be solved what do you think we should do?"

well Sarah had been observing the enemy since they had showed up and she actually had figured out their weakness however she also knew she needed to inform the soldiers of her plan while  _not_  tipping off the enemy that she knew their weaknesses so she tapped the captain's arm and shocked him by going into sign

"I have a plan but you have to trust me for this to work"

"you know sign how?"

"I'll tell you later right now I need to inform you of my plan"

the other soldiers also saw the sign and quickly observed her hands so that they could give input when possible

"tell me the plan and I'll see if I go along with it"

"It's simple really all you guys do is surround them quietly and then I take down the leader in a sneak attack"

"and if this crazy plan of yours works will you tell us how you know sign?"

"even if it doesn't and we get captured I'll tell you but let me tell you now that the information you want is classified top secret only base commanders, top pentagon brass, the cabinet member in charge of the armed forces and the president know this"

"ok we'll do it"

well it actually fails ending in all of them getting captured but that ended up being a good thing because it gave Sarah's family proof of something they had been suspecting about the gang but not actually having proof of course in the cells being unobserved they could talk out loud

"ok so how is it you know sign are you deaf but can read lips?"

"no I'm not deaf however I was raised by the Autobots so I know plenty of languages including my two native languages"

"so since you were raised by the Autobots they figured it was important for you to learn the art of silent communication thus the reason you know sign"

"exactly I know ASL, Finger spelling, and other actual forms of sign language plus I also know all military hand signals from each branch of the armed forces"

"that is an insane amount of sign you know"

"I know that but at least I can communicate with practically anyone in the world this way"

"very true"

"oh and just so you know due to the fact that I was captured my family has official proof of the gang allying itself with some of our enemies and should be here within a matter of hours of course if you want to participate in the fight we should free ourselves at the first explosion so that we can fight before they take all of the fighting away from us"

"can they do that?"

"seeing as how they are probably going to involve the EDC than yes they can"

and so hours later the group was finally freed and also sworn to silence about Sarah's secret and they kept it even in death


End file.
